Problem: Daniel buys a basket of watermelons on sale for $\$13$ before tax. The sales tax is $4\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of watermelons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of watermelons. ${4\%} \times {$13} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{4}{100}$ which is also equal to $4 \div 100$ $4 \div 100 = 0.04$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.04} \times {$13} = {$0.52}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$0.52} + {$13.00} = $13.52$ Daniel needs to pay $$13.52.$